


Unsupervised Vacations

by orphan_account



Series: Endless Summerstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-two kids on a vacation from their vacation. On a private island with absolutely no adult supervision. What could possibly go wrong?<br/>A whole lot of stuff, if it wasn't clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trips down to places

Feferi said the trip down to their island would be fun. Karkat strongly disagreed. Sixteen teenagers crammed into a van? That did not qualify as fun. They had already sung fifteen rounds of “Wheels on the Bus”. No one knew anything but the first verse. Listening closely, Karkat tried to pick out which song they had chosen to do next. It wasn’t hard to figure out, considering everyone but him was singing along. It was “Ninety-Nine Bottles of Faygo on the Wall”. He wondered what other horrible road-trip songs they could come up with. No, he didn’t wonder. He could hear Terezi and Jade discussing what road-trip songs they knew, and it sounded like they had a pretty long list. If only he could just fall asleep. He knew what would happen if he tried. Just to see if it would happen again, he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

“Karkat! Wake up! We’re almost there!” There it was, followed by a very familiar giggling. He wished he wasn’t sitting next to her. It would be such and easier ride if he wasn’t sandwiched between Jade and Terezi.

“Terezi, for crying out loud, we’re not ‘almost there’! We’ve got at least five more hours in here, and even more on a boat. I hate this, so very much.” Karkat shoved Terezi over; she was practically sitting on top of him. This needed to be in a book of world records: sixteen teenagers in a van meant to hold seven. With Equius driving. He and Kanaya were the “legal adults”, and they were definitely legally permitted to drive around fourteen other people. Or Nepeta and Vriska just stole their parents’ IDs and licenses. They were so getting arrested on the way there.

Five hours, nine-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine bottles of faygo on the wall, and two-hundred-thirty-seven “are we there yet”s later, they were there. At least, they were at the boat. Closer than they had been before they were on the boat. At least the boat was slightly less crowded than the van. No one was forced to be sandwiched between each other. Even though Karkat was still stuck with John, Vriska, Terezi, Dave, and Jade. How had all of them even managed to cram themselves into three seats? Karkat didn’t know. All he knew was that John was actually sitting on his lap, and he didn’t approve of it one bit.

“Karkat! Guess what? We’re almost there! You can be grumpy on a huge island now,” Terezi shrieked. Apparently, she had lost her indoor voice once they had gotten in the van, and had yet to regain it.

“Yeah, be grumpy away from me. I’m not spending time with any grumpy assholes this vacation.” Yep, that was Vriska being overdramatic. When was she not?

“Of course you’re not! You’ll be spending all your time with your awesomest best friend!” Terezi leaned over Karkat and John to hug Vriska, who made a squeaking noise and went tense.

“Oh my god, why can’t you have your happy friend cuddle pile somewhere where I’m not? This is just sickening. Go have fun over there, on that group of seats. See, there’s no one on most of the seats, and yet, you choose to cram yourselves into the seats right around me. What is wrong with you all?”

“Dude, calm. You can’t just flip out over stuff like hugging. Or, um, people leaning over you and whoever’s currently sitting on your lap to hug. Actually, that might be a valid reason to flip.”

Karkat sighed. “Dave, you’re not helping. The most helpful thing you could do is get John off my lap, and make Terezi stop hugging Vriska. She’s making the distressed noises again.”

Terezi released Vriska, who hissed back at her. “Don’t come near me, ever again, or I will kill you. Freaking murder you.”  
“I can’t take this anymore. I’m sleeping, and you morons better clear out.” Karkat leaned back, and closed his eyes. Everyone got up and left, which concerned him. He could also hear them whispering. Never a good sign. 

A few minutes later, right after he had fallen asleep, Dave walked into the room. He motioned for everyone to follow him, and crowd themselves around Karkat. And there was Gamzee, ready with his horn. He squeezed it, and it let out a long, high pitched honk. Karkat opened his eyes, and looked around nervously. Why was this happening?

“Guys, Karkat looks grumpy. I think he needs a group hug to help cheer him up,” Dave said, leaning in to hug Karkat. One by one, everybody else hugged him, until he was in the center of a group hug of fifteen others.

“What did I do to deserve this? Someone, tell me, I need to go find a Past Karkat and slap him for this.”

Eventually, everyone cleared out again, leaving Karkat to his naptime.

Of course, since it was Karkat Naptime, no one was allowed to bother Karkat. So they settled on chatting in small groups. No one got anything accomplished, no useful topics were touched on, but it sure did wonders with making the time go faster. Finally, one group touched on an important topic.

“Hey Rose, what do you think our cousins and their group are doing?” 

“I have no idea, and I’m not sure I want to know. Without a doubt, Meenah’s arguing with someone, probably Aranea, probably about her trident being taken away. Rufioh’s probably sitting on the roof of the boat, hoping Horuss won’t come up and bother him.” Rose, thanks to her vivid imagination, also had an idea of everything going wrong. Some idiot had probably fallen off the boat, everyone was probably fighting, Rufioh was hiding on the roof from his crazy boyfriend, Damara must have been pissing someone off, Kankri had gone off on a rant, Latula had injured someone with her excruciatingly painful high-fives, and someone had probably pushed Jake off the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

After four hours on the boat, they finally arrived. As soon as they got off, Eridan threw up on the beach. He had been looking green the entire trip, he and boats didn’t get along so well.

“Eugh, Eridan, why couldn’t you have done that when we were in the middle of the ocean?” Feferi was disgusted, why did Amporas have to get so damn seasick? “Okay, whoever responds last has to clean it up. Not it!”

Everyone responded in quick succession, and no one knew who responded last.

“Wait, KK’s still asleep. He has to do it then, right, FF?”

“Yep, Karkat’s gotta do it. Someone has to go wake him up; I’m not in the mood.” Feferi looked around for volunteers, and yep, that was Dave volunteering. She wondered what he had this time. Was that, oh yes, that was a live crab. Dave walked inside the boat, presumably dropping the crab on Karkat. At least, that’s what everyone guessed from the shrill scream, and the sound of hysterical laughter. When they both came out, both of them had a few bleeding wounds. Crabs are very angry creatures with very sharp claws.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the greatest choice of animal for a prank on Karkat. It seemed to fit so well, since he’s so damn crabby, and his symbol’s a cute little crab.” Dave put a hand on one on the cuts on his arm, slightly concerned by how much it was bleeding.

“It’s not a cute little crab; it’s a menacing crustacean of the deep!” 

“Shush, Karkat, it’s an adorable tiny crab.”

“Why don’t you people listen?”

“Oh yeah, did Dave tell you? Eridan threw up on the beach, and you oh-so-thankfully volunteered for the task of cleaning it up!” Feferi smiled, running off to where the house presumably was. There were a lot of trees surrounding it, and everyone was sure to get lost on the way there. Karkat looked down, and sighed. Of course he was punished for falling asleep. He had to clean up after Eridan.

Everyone else followed Feferi, some staggering under the weight of their bags. Before anyone could get too far off, the sound of someone screaming caught their attention. Looking back, they saw Meenah on the beach. That was fairly normal, but the fact that the other boat wasn’t within view wasn’t. She was soaking wet, suggesting she had abandoned ship and swam to shore. Everyone waited for her to catch up, fairly concerned. 

“Heya guys. Don’t know where everyone else is, don’t care. Jake fell overboard, but he’s got a lifejacket. Rufioh’s hiding on the roof, Kankri’s ranting ‘bout being triggered, Damara’s driving everyone crazy, and Latula hurt Porrim with a high-five. Also we lost Roxy somewhere ‘long the way.” 

Jade glanced over to Rose, who didn’t seem the least bit surprised. It was slightly concerning, how had Rose known what was going on on the other boat? Rose shook her head, warning Jade not to mention it.

“You lost Roxy. How do you even do that? How did Jake fall overboard without you losing him?” 

Meenah picked up a stick, drawing a simple boat. From that boat, she drew a line, with a Jake attached to the end of the line. “We tied a rope to him before he fell over. He’s just sorta floating along behind them. I’m not so sure we actually lost Roxy, but no one could find her for a few hours. All I know is she got on the boat. Then we lost her.”

“Oh, then she’s probably there. Where could you have lost her? She's probably just sleeping somewhere weird.” Rose seemed significantly less concerned; Roxy just had a habit of falling asleep in weird places. 

Meenah thought for a moment, had anyone said something about Roxy falling asleep? “Oh yeah. Jane said something ‘bout something snoring under her when she was on the lifejacket holder. Y’know, the thing that’s under the seats with the lifejackets.”

She shrugged, as if she wasn’t the least bit surprised by this. “Stranger things have happened, so I’ll believe you. Like, y’know, how no one died on the trip here. You all did make it here alive, right?”

“As far as I know, yes. We were all participating in the road-trip signing, so no one got lost on the road trip; everyone showed up to irritate Karkat during Karkat Naptime, yes, that is a proper noun; and I think everyone got off the boat. So yes, everybody made it off the boat. And unless someone died in the short time we’ve been here, we’re all still alive.” Rose looked around, nope, nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone had returned to the beach, it was clear that Meenah being here meant they weren’t going anywhere until everyone else showed up. They had found plenty of fun things to do in the meantime. Vriska was chasing Karkat around with a crab; she knew the proper way to hold one. Tavros and Aradia were jousting with some branches, Terezi was chasing Dave around with another branch (he was unarmed), and Gamzee was just sitting back and observing the miracles. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. 

She nodded, surveying the mayhem. “There’ll be more out of the ordinary real soon. The other boat just arrived. Run for your lives!” The last part was shouted to see how many people would flee. Only Gamzee seemed to notice, everyone else was too preoccupied. “And Jake’s still alive. I see him floundering in the water. By the way, everyone oughta hide. Aranea and Cronus were looking kinda sick, and you don’t wanna be stuck cleaning up. No matter what Fef says, I know the fastest way to the house. Race everybody there!”

“Hey! That’s not fair, we have to follow you to get there, so technically, you can’t lose. Not fair!” No matter how unfair it happened to be, Jade didn’t waste any time in running after Meenah, staying right behind her. Rose sighed, yelled for everyone to come follow her if they didn’t feel like more cleaning up, and raced off after the two. Everyone else followed, some significantly slower and more angrily than others. By the time Karkat made it far enough into the woods, the other boat had just docked. Everyone jumped out and fled, apparently someone had gotten sick in there. Roxy was at the very front, she had managed to wake up and stop invading other’s dreams. Upon closer examination, it had been Aranea who had gotten sick. She stumbled out of the boat, missed the dock completely, and fell headfirst into the water. Cronus wasn’t too far behind, also falling into the water. After a few minutes of Cronus doggy-paddling and Aranea clinging to the dock, they realized everyone else had run off to the house. They both sort of knew the way there, but not well enough to actually get there. 

They only realized this after a few hours spend wandering around.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, was that someone?” Aranea looked up; she had just heard something that could be described as a human noise. Listening closely, she was able to pick out what they were saying. 

“Nepeta, you idiot! They heard you, and that’s exactly what we were trying to avoid.”

“Vriska, you’re being just as loud as I was! You don’t get to yell at me for being loud.”

“You’re both yelling, stop it, they heard us.” 

The last speaker jumped down from the trees, landing on her feet. It was Jade, covered in mud, sticks, and leaves.

“Watch it, Vriska! If you don’t stop shoving, you’re going to push both of us down! For crying out loud, sto-” Nepeta was cut off by a shriek, and the sound of someone hitting the ground hard. 

Vriska rose unsteadily, maybe that hadn’t been the best idea. Well, with her luck, another branch would break right now, and fall right on her head.

Nepeta looked down, realizing her branch was starting to crack. Before she could jump off, it fell. Just as Vriska had predicted, it landed right on her, and so did Nepeta. After a few minutes of tying to untangle themselves from the mess of vines, branches, mud, leaves, and everything you could imagine, it escalated from frustrated exclamations to full on screams of hatred.

Jade, Aranea, and Cronus just stood to the side, unsure of what to do with the screaming pile of vegetation. Jade came up with the perfect solution. She grabbed a large branch, and began poking at the mound. She got quite a few insults screeched at her, basically telling her to go away or help them out.

Eventually, Aranea got tired of this and went to help untangle them. It was surprisingly easy, the two girls just hadn’t been cooperating enough to get out. They both had the typical ‘you would not believe how much I hate you- or the person standing next to me.’ 

Without bothering to check if everyone was following, Aranea walked off. Everyone else, not wanting to get left behind, followed her.

“So, how long have you girls been following us?” Cronus was the first to break the silence, as no one else had spoken for a while. 

Nepeta and Vriska seemed pretty angry with each other, Aranea wasn’t in the mood for dealing with it, and Jade was just being quiet.

“Oh, we’ve been following you since you went into the woods. You guys are really easy to follow, and the trees are really easy to   
climb.” Jade smiled, pleased they hadn’t noticed for so long.

“I’d typically be surprised about that as well, but Cronus here has been talking my ears off. He’s simply a pain to deal with.” She pushed Cronus away; he had been walking too close to her again. “I’ve spent the entire time listening to him whine and complain and pushing him away.”

“You full well know you don’t have to tell us, we were there. Seriously, how doesn’t it occur to you that the people following you didn’t know exactly what was going on? You people are complete and total morons. If you mess with me even once during this month you’ll…you’ll…um, Nepeta, help me out with a suitable threat.”

“Wake up dead?”

Vriska sighed. “Nepeta, if you’re dead, you don’t wake up. That is the worst threat ever. Also because it means I can’t drive them insane over these three weeks.”

“Okay, we’re going back. Everyone is to follow me, and they’re gone.” Aranea was impressed how quickly the three had managed to disappear on her; they didn’t even make a single sound. Yes, that was how she was going to keep track of her friends from now on. Like when you’re watching a small child or dog, if they’re quiet for too long, they’re probably missing.

“So, I guess it’s just you and me, alone, for the whole way to the house.” Cronus smiled. 

No one would ever understand how much Aranea hated his smile, and how much she wished to rip it off his face-preferably with some kind of sharp implement. 

By the time they were at the house (one long, miserable hour later), Aranea swore she was going to kill Cronus. Maybe borrow Meenah’s trident? That was typically a good way to rid yourself of annoying losers that just follow you around like some sort of lost puppy, except that they’re not nearly as adorable as a puppy, and significantly harder to kill. Yeah, that was a proper overview of Cronus Ampora.


	5. Chapter 5

The house itself was huge; maybe calling it a mansion would be better. It didn’t show any marks of everyone being there yet, or, to be more specific, it wasn’t burned down to the ground yet. That was sure to change by the end of their month here. There were screams coming from behind, though not of terror. No, it sounded like they had found a pool and were having fun. Aranea wandered inside, trying to find someone who knew where the hell anything was. It didn’t take her long to run into Meenah, who had just changed into her bathing suit.

“Meenah, I was wondering where I’m supposed to set all my stuff down.” 

Meenah sighed, grabbing her friend’s arm and dragging her to her room. “This is where you’re staying, Latula, Porrim, and Damara are gonna be here too. You’ve got the bed that isn’t completely covered with stuff, that’s yours. Throw your stuff down, and get your bathing suit on! We’re going swimming, and it’s gonna be tons of fun.”

Aranea set her stuff down, and pawed through it to, hoping to find a bathing suit. She did, putting it on in the room’s bathroom. After that, she ran outside to find the pool. It wasn’t very hard, considering the sheer size of it, and everything around it. Everyone seemed to be there, all thirty-two of everyone. 

Jade was sword-fighting with Dave, only there weren’t swords; they were pool something-or-the-others. They were on top of some giant pool raft/fortress. A few people were racing, a few were having raft-fights, and a few were just floating around. The raft-fighting seemed pretty inviting, so Aranea grabbed her partner (Meenah was the lucky volunteer) and ran off to find a raft. The game seemed pretty simple; attack anyone else on a raft with various pool toys. This only got more complicated after the kids who were racing decided to “participate”. They did so by coming up underneath a raft and flipping it over. After a while, Jade and Dave, and the friends they had picked up decided to participate with their pool-raft-fortress. The pool-raft-fortress was much better in this game, mainly due to the fact it was hollow and had multiple windows you could poke pool-weapons through to defeat the other team. Eventually, everyone but Team Catfish had joined onto the pool-raft fortress. This meant eleven kids on a pool-raft-fortress against two girls on a raft. The pool-raft-fortress was defeated; Feferi and Nepeta were very good with the pool-weapons. 

“Okay, now that we’ve proven we’re better than you in literally every way, can we go get some sleep? It’s late, I’m tired, and the sun is down and it’s cold.” Feferi abandoned raft, swimming back to the side of the pool and getting out to go find her room. 

Once Feferi had gotten into her pajamas, she entered her room to find it a mess of three other girls lying on one bed. “Hey guys! What’re you doing?”

Jade was the first to look up, and on top of the whole pile. “I don’t know, Nepeta wondered how many people we could fit on one bed.”  
“I wanted to know if this was with everyone getting out alive, or the person on the bottom being crushed to death.”

“Can’t…breathe…dying…little help here?” Nepeta was stuck on the bottom of the pile, and having slight trouble breathing. 

“C’mon Jade, on top of the pile!”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Jade. We’re not trying to kill poor Nepeta here, or are we? I wasn’t informed of the murder attempts on Nepeta.” Rose looked down to the poor Nepeta, who was violently shaking her head no, don’t get on top of the pile.

Shrugging, Feferi went over and climbed on top of the pile. Nepeta made a pained noise, and then went completely silent. 

“Guys, I think we killed Nepeta. Is she breathing? I don’t think she is.” Jade got up off the pile, sending Feferi tumbling to the ground. 

“I’m not sure. How do you check if someone’s alive again?” Rose got off the pile as well, leaving a (possibly dead) Nepeta lying on the bed.

“I’m not really sure.”

“That could pose a potential challenge.” 

“You wake someone up with water, right?”

“We’re not trying to saturate the bed with water, Jade.”

Jade had the solution. She dragged Nepeta off the bed onto the floor, who landed with a concerning thump. Feferi went into the bathroom to fill a bucket with icy cold water, and dragged it out to dump on Nepeta. She screeched as the water landed on her, a string of incomprehensible insults screamed at them.

“I don’t think she’s dead.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Who in the world chose the sleeping arrangements? Clearly they had nothing better to do than waste time on making us miserable.” 

Jane surveyed her room, it was a mess. Meenah and Roxy were fighting with tridents, who even knows where Roxy got one; Meulin was cheering for both of them in her loud annoying way; and Jane could smell coffee. That meant Roxy and whoever else had any would be up all night. 

Meenah took quick pause from sparring with Roxy to raise her hand that she chose the sleeping arrangements. Roxy hadn’t noticed her opponent had stopped, and hit her in the side with a trident. She screeched out a long string of insults, most of them nautically themed. 

“You’re fine, Meenah. Don’t even try telling me you haven’t gotten more hurt, because I know you have. Remember summer camp and the unexpected cliff?”

“Oh yes, I remember the unexpected cliff. That was a rather unfortunate accident,” Meulin said, smiling. At least she hadn’t fallen over it.

“I remember the unexpected cliff; someone pushed me off of it! I suspect the younger Serket, that loser Vriska.” Meenah sighed, that had been a pretty horrible incident. 

“Oh my god, that cliff was awesome. Especially when we faked Jade’s death. Those counsellors were going out of their minds! Also, pushing Dave off the cliff was pretty fun,” Roxy said. That cliff had been the best thing ever, and who knew Jade could be such a convincing dead body? The counsellors had never thought to check for a pulse. Or if she was breathing. Red food coloring and rabbit guts are good at fooling counsellors. Nepeta was a good hunter. 

“Everyone. We’re going to bed. Right now or I’m finding all the coffee and removing it from your possession immediately. Yes Roxy, I’m talking to you.” Jane glared over at her friend, still excitedly chatting about their summer camp.

“Yeah, whatever, bedtime.” Roxy jumped onto her bed, while Jane turned out the lights. “Okay, no one’s planning on sleeping, right? Good. I’ve got plans for tonight.”

Jane groaned, pulling the covers up over her head. This was going to be a long night.

~  
Okay, sorry to anyone reading and enjoying it, but this story has been abandoned. I'm switching to a similar concept, with a better execution, better ideas, and less of a clue of what I'm doing. Sounds fun, right? Yeah, fun.

Have some Strider-Lalonde family terror  
http://archiveofourown.org/series/65255

AC does not know how to do links, and suspects the coding won't let her. Oh well.


End file.
